The invention relates to a method of manufacturing ceramic, metallic or ceramo-metallic bodies and layers using a castable or moldable material mass which is formed into a raw body and then heated and sintered.
EP 0 034 32 discloses a method of making shaped bodies of silicon carbide: First, a liquid or moldable mass is formed into a raw body which is heat-treated and sintered.
However, the use of environmentally harmful solvents is environmentally objectionable.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a simple method of manufacturing shaped bodies or layers which can be performed without harmful effects on the environment.